


Breaking News

by AKFanWriter (DBZVegeta)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7739284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DBZVegeta/pseuds/AKFanWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius really needs to tell Remus something. Drabble written for The Hideaway Weekly #3 challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking News

**Title** : Breaking News  
 **Author** : AKFanWiter (aka DBZ Vegeta)  
 **Summary** : Sirius really needs to tell Remus something important.  
 **Characters** : Remus/Sirius  
 **Rating** : PG  
 **Word Count** : 200  
 **Disclaimer** : This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Original Published Date** : 2 Nov 2005

*******************************

“Remus.”

“Remus.”

“Remus!” hissed a perturbed Sirius, looking over the rim of his wine glass. He had been trying to get Remus’ attention for the past ten minutes, but Remus was steadily ignoring any effort that he made.

He pushed out his foot, nudging Remus in the ankle and drew it back just as swiftly as he was awarded with a glare as acknowledgement before he was completely ignored again.

He huffed sliding down in his chair, annoyed that Remus was paying more attention to the speeches than to him. They had been invited to the Thanksgiving Day Feast at the Ministry of Magic due to their contributions during the war, but that didn’t make the event any less palatable. The current speaker just droned on and on and on, it was annoying.

Only when the last speaker had given his speech and the partygoers began to stand up, mingling and talking with each other when Remus stood and finally acknowledge him.

“What was so important that you had to be a complete arse and interrupt my concentration from the speaker,”” Remus said, his eyes glowing with his irritation.

“I just wanted to tell you that your fly was open.”


End file.
